


Fun Things + Tony Stark

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [31]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Tony knows what to do with their evening. Rhodey's not so sure.





	Fun Things + Tony Stark

As James Rhodes walked into Tony Stark's workshop, Tony spun around to face him, throwing his arms open wide. "Rhodey! I've got a great idea about what we can do tonight!"

Rhodey hesitated, glancing from side to side - seeking an escape route. Damn. None. "Tony, you do remember the last time you said that, we had to get your stomach pumped?"

"That was just that one time," Tony said, waving off the memory. 

"Just that one time this past year," Rhodey pointed out. 

Tony waved that off, too. "It'll be fine." 

Rhodey took a breath. "All right, what's this great idea?" 

Rolling his chair over to Rhodey, Tony grasped his forearm, pulling him down just a bit. He swept his free hand out. "Imagine a party to end all parties, with Vegas as a back drop." 

"Vegas," Rhodey repeated, dead pan.

"Don't say it like that." Tony frowned. "Say it like, 'Vegas'." 

"Tony, I have to be at work tomorrow." 

He pouted. "Call in sick." 

"I'm not calling in sick." Rhodey shook his head. 

"Well, you're just a Debbie Downer." 

"No, I'm a responsible adult. Why can't we just call in for pizza and watch a movie?" 

Tony sighed, audibly and physically. "That's it. The magic is out of this relationship. Pizza. A movie. Staying in." 

"Responsible. Adult," Rhodey repeated. "Some of us aren't billionaire playboys." 

"Fine, fine, some of us aren't, you're right. Some of us are just boring." Tony eyed him again then hollered, "JARVIS, place an order from Angelino's, will you? One with everything, one," his lip curled slightly, "Hawaiian with jalepanoes." 

"Yes, sir. Will there be anything else, Colonel Rhodes?" 

"I'm good, JARVIS," he said. 

"Great. Let's figure out what sort of movie we can watch," Tony said in a grumble that was at odds with the way he hopped off his chair and headed for the stairs.


End file.
